Près de Danna
by Naikii
Summary: Deidara va assister à sa première réunion de l'Akatsuki cependant cette dernière ne va pas tout à fait se passer comme prévu. En un rien de temps Sasori va se rapprocher du blondinet, lui qui est de nature renfermée et confiante, il va vite développer des sentiments pour son disciple...
1. Chapter 1

_**HHeeeyyy les gens on se retrouve pour la seconde fanffiiiiccc! Alors je vous préviens si vous trouvez des similitudes avec la précédente c'est normale (je les aies écrite pendant la même période) et je m'en excuse d'avance ^^".Evidement je l'ai relue afin de trouver quelques petites fautes d'ortographe par-ci par-là mais rien ne dis que je les aies toutes trouvées :o Sinon j'ai vraiment essayer de faire un autre univers que la première fanfic (enfin une histoire différente quoi)** **Breffffff sur-ce enjoy ^^** _

_****ATTENTION**** **cette fanfiction est un yaoi/lemon donc ceux que ça intéresse pas :p ! Et ceux que ça intéresse enjoy ^^ (hésitez pas à donner votre avis surtout) Une review, juste un petit mot ça fait vraiment plaisir 3**_

* * *

 **Fatigue:**

(Sasori)

J'étais au repère Nord avec Deidara. Pain nous avait appelé pour une réunion. C'était déjà la deuxième cette semaine. Mais bon nous n'avions malheureusement pas le choix de venir ou non. Je pense que c'était encore pour nous parler du projet des démons à queux. Deidara attendait à côté de moi. Il avait l'air fatigué. Il allait assister à se première réunion de l'Akatsuki.

-Dites Sasori, combien de temps dure ce genre de comité?

-Eh bien ça dépends, ça peut durer 10 minutes comme ça peut durer 3 heures. On verra ce que Pain a à nous dire.

-Quoi?! Ça peut aller jusqu'à 3 heures?! Je ne vais jamais tenir hun!

-Serais-tu plus impatient que moi Deidara?

-Ça se pourrait hun!

-Tu sais, depuis que tu as rejoinds l'Akatsuki, je trouve que tu a mauvaise mine.

-Et bien il est vraie que je dors mal en ce moment. C'est gentils de vous souscier de moi Sensei. Finallement vous êtes tendre à l'intérieur!

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions Deidara…

-Hun !

Pain arriva peu après notre petite discussion et nous demanda de le suivre. Je pris place sur le siège qui m'était d'habitude déstiné. Deidara s'assit à côté de moi. Je ne prenais pas Hiruko lors des rassemblements car il m'encombrait. Je regarda à ma droite pour voir comment Deidara était. Il avait l'air d'être à l'ouest… La réunion débuta rapidement après que Pain fut entré dans la salle. Comme je m'y attendait il allait parler des démons à queux etc… Le souscis c'est que lorsqu'il évoque les démons à queux, la conversation peut durer plusieurs heures. Sachant que Deidara est le membre le plus jeune de l'organisation, je ne sais pas si il tiendra le coup. Le problème n'est pas qu'il ne réussisse pas à enregistrer ce que Pain dit mais plutôt qu'il s'endorme au bout d'une heure. Et connaissant Deidara, c'était fort probable qu'il ne tienne pas 30 minutes…

J'étais attentif et concentré. Jusqu'à ce que je vois Deidara. Il piquait déjà du nez au bout de 10 minutes… Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'endorme dès de sa première réunion. Sinon quelle impression allait-il donner? Après cette brève innatention de ma part, je vis que tout le monde regardait dans ma direction. Puis quelque chose me toucha l'épaule.

-Ahlala il me fait penser à moi dans mes débuts le p'tit… dit Hidan en rigolant.

-Hidan concentre-toi un peu… Rétorqua Kakuzu.

-J'en connais un qui a mal dormis. Dit Kisame.

Ne comprenant rien à la situation, je regarda à ma droite et là je vis… Le jeune blondinet en train de roupiller sur mon épaule. Et voilà j'en était sûr… Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois son Sensei? Ce gamin m'épuisait. Je pensais qu'il allait tenir plus longtemps que ça.

-Sasori, pourra-tu transmettre à Deidara notre conversation? Me demanda Pain.

-Biensur…

Et voilà j'allais devoir tout lui réexpliquer. Si il se réveillait un jour. Le temps passa et la réunion se termina. Évidement, mon disciple dormait toujours. Peu à peu Hidan, Kakuzu et les autres repartirent. J'étais maintenant seul avec Deidara, toujours assoupit. Je secoua mon épaule pour qu'il se réveille.

-Hun… Sasori Sensei? La réunion est términée?

-Ça vas faire un moment déjà. Dit donc on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal poli de s'endormir sur quelqu'un?

-Désolé mais comme je vous l'ai dit…

-Oui je sais tu as mal dormis cette nuit.

-Mais si je vous dérangeais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé avant?

-Et bien il y avait une forte chance que tu te rendorme.

-C'est pas faux hun!

Apès que Deidara ai repris ses esprits, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Il était déjà tard. Deidara mangea son repas et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il ressortit torse nu. Je dois avouer qu'il était pas mal du tout. Son torse était bien sculpté, ses muscles étaient saillants. Il était même sexy… Je sortit de mes rếveries lorsqu'il m'interpella.

-(baillement)… je vais me coucher Sasori.

-Déjà?

-Oui je suis fatigué. Et puis demain je compte m'entraîner donc je dois être en forme.

-…

-Bon bonne bonne nuit Danna, faites de beau rêves.

Me dit-il bêtement en souriant. Je soupira en guise de réponse.

Comme Deidara dormait sur la banquette du salon, je devais aller dans ma chambre. J'enleva mon t-shirt et m'installa dans mon lit. C'était mon moment préféré de la journée. Je m'emmitoufla dans la couette fraiche et soyeuse. C'est si agréable… Au bout de quelques minutes, je tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 ** _Et oui ce chapitre est déjà finit, je sais il était particulièrement court mais ne vous en faites pas la suite arrive tout de suite, et pour info la longueur des chapitres de cette fanfic ne seront pas très régulière donc désolé (j'ai essayer de faire des séparations un minimum cohérentes) ;D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et voilà le chapitre 2 je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à un chapitre de ma fanfic précédente mais j'éspère qu'il vous plaîra malgré ça, bref trêve de blabla je vous laisse avec la suite :p**_

* * *

 **Inquiètude:**

(Le lendemain matin)

Hummm… Je n'ai pas envie de sortir du lit ce matin. Je me sens si bien. Mais quelle est cette sensation? On dirait que je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un. Des jambes sont entrelacés entre les miennes. Que se passe-t'il? J'ouvrit les yeux et vis une personne dans mon lit. Il y avait belle et bien quelqu'un en train de dormir avec moi. Mais qui? J'essaya de me défaire de son emprise mais il se ressera ses bras. C'est là que je vis des cheveux blonds. Nan ce n'était quand même pas Deidara.

-Restez avec moi Sasori Sensei… hunnn…

-Deidara?

-…

-Deidara?

Il avait l'air de dormir profondément. Il parlait même dans son sommeil. J'essaya de le secouer un peu mais en vain. Il dormait à poings fermés. Je commença à paniquer un peu. Qu'est-ce que Deidara faisait dans mon lit?! Je devais avouer que sentir son corps contre le mien était excitant. Il était drôlement mignon quand il dormait. Mais je devais le réveiller sinon il allait croire que j'étais quelqu'un de facile. Je devais lui montrer ma supériorité. Je le secoua plus fort que tout à l'heure et il se réveilla.

-Humm… Sa, Sasori Danna?

-…

Il me lacha et se releva un peu. Puis il baissa timidement les yeux.

-Je.. je suis sinscèrement désolé mais je ne voulais pas je… vous voyer depuis que je suis ici je dors très mal. La banquette grince et ma couverture est trop petite donc je me suis permis d'aller dans votre lit…

-… Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit avant que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir?

-Et bien comme on venait à peine de se rencontrer, je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec mes petits problèmes.

-(soupire)

-Ducoup je sais que c'est un exessif de vous demander ça maintenant mais… ce soir je pourrais dormir avec vous?

-…

-S'il vous plait.

Je leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est d'accord…

-Oh merci Sasori Sensei je savais que vous étiez un homme de coeur hun!

-Mais à une conddition.

-…

-J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veut de toi.

Il lacha un sourire perver.

-Pas de problème hun!

On sortit du lit et on s'habilla. Quelle matiné! J'allais enfin pouvoir faire ce que je voulait de mon disciple. Des idées malsaines s'installèrent dans ma tête et je commença à avoir des vues sur lui. Je sent que je vais m'amuser ce soir…

Deidara sortit s'entrainer tout seul. En attendant, je faisait des bricolages dans mon atelier. Le temps se gatait dehors. Il pleuvait des cordes et l'orage grondait. Dans quelle état Deidara allait-il rentrer?

Le temps défilait lentement quand le blond n'était pas là. Il était déjà 15 heures passé et Deidara n'était toujours pas rentré manger son déjeuner. Il doit y avoir un problème… ce n'est pas bon signe, je vais partir à sa recherche. J'enfila mon manteau de l'Akatsuki et sortis à toute vitesse de la maison. La tempête était plus forte que jamais. La foude s'abatait à quelques milimères de moi. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'arrêter.

Quelques minutes après avoir bravé le déluge, j'arriva là où Deidara allait s'entrainer d'habitude. C'est là que je le vis inconscient, allongé sur le sol. Je sentis mon reliquaire se serrer dans ma poitrine. Je m'approcha de lui et écouta ses batements de coeur. Son coeur battait mais très faiblement. Je le pris dans mes bras et le ramena à la maison. J'étais tellement inquiet sur le trajet du retour que je courrais comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Arrivé à la maison, nous étions tous les deux trempés. Je le posa sur le lit, lui enleva son t-shirt pour qu'il se mette à l'aise. Après lui avoir essuyé le torse, je le déposa avec délicatesse dans mon lit. En lui mettant la couverture, je sentis con corps chaud contre moi. Il avait de la fièvre. Beaucoup de fièvre. Je chercha une serviette imbibée d'eau et lui déposa sur le front. Il avait dû tomber malade à cause du froid. Depuis combien de temps était-il résté inconscient dehors? Je pense qu'il s'est évanoui ou qu'un éclair est passé près de lui et l'a fait perdre connaissance.

Le temps passait et je me faisait de plus en plus de souscis. J'étais assis à côté de lui depuis un bon moment. Je commença à lui carresser la joue tendrement. Enfaite je ne le touvait pas beau, mais magnifique. J'attendis pendant longtemps près de lui mais il ne se réveillait pas. Sa réspiration était saccadé, il transpirait énormément. J'avais mal pour lui. Ça me faisait de la peine de le voir comme ça.

J'étais dos à lui, toujours assis sur le lit.

-Humm… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Je me retourna et le pris dans mes bras. Le pauvre, il ne devait rien comprendre à la situation.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prends Sasori Sensei?

Me dit il un peu gếné.

-Tais-toi Deidara!

Quelle joie d'entendre à nouveau sa voix! Une fois le calin finit, je déposa sa tête avec précaution sur son oreiller. Il avait l'air totalement déboussolé.

-Que se passe-t'il? Pourquoi sommes nous de retour à la maison?

-Après ta longue absence, j'ai commencé à m'inquieter pour toi. Je suis donc partit à ta recherche et je t'ai vu allongé parterre. Je t'ai porté et ramené à la maison.

Il commença à rougir. Il devait être flatté de savoir que j'avais pris soin de lui.

-Me… Merci.

-Bien repose-toi maintenant.

J'enleva la serviette de son fron et déposa un baiser sur celui-ci. Il me regarda étonné et surpis. Je lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui lança un regard de compassion. Je sortis de la chambre et me dirigea dans mon atelier. Je bricola pendant pas mal de temps. À l'heure du diner je sortis enfin pour voire comment se portait Deidara.

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Beaucoup mieux merci hun!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut pour le diner?

-Rien je n'ai pas très faim…en revanche je m'ennuie énormément. Ça vas faire plusieurs heures que je suis ici à rien faire.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée pour faire passer le temps…

* * *

 _ **Je sais, je sais je vous laisse sur votre le faim et comme vous l'aurez compris, la suite est la partie lemon :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alors je vous préviens tout de suite ce chapitre est assez court ^^" Mais c'est la partie lemon ;p j'éspère que vous allez l'apprécier et me donner votre avis. Profitez-bien de ce chapitre car c'est l'avant-dernier, mais ne vous en faites pas j'ai encore des Fanfics en stock ^^**_

* * *

 **Une soirée agréable:**

(Deidara)

Sasori avait une idée pour faire passer le temps… Qu'a t'il derrière la tête? Il me regarda dans les yeux et enleva son manteau de l'Akatsuki. Puis il enleva son t-shirt et le jeta dans la chambre. J'admirais son torse et ses formes parfaites. C'est là que je compris où il voulais en venir…

-Grrrrrrrr alors on se laisse aller Sasori Sensei? Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi sinon vous allez perdre…

-C'est ce qu'on vas voir petit insolent!

Il monta sur le lit, enleva la couverture et se mit à quattres pattes sur moi. Je sentais l'exitation monter. Mon entrejambe commençait à chauffer tout doucement.

-On va faire un petit jeu…

-Quelle genre de jeu hun?

Il s'approche de mon oreille et me chuchote:

-D'abbord tu vas enlever ton pantalon, puis ton caleçon et après c'est moi qui mènera la danse compris…

Je le pris par les joues et l'embrassa fougeusement. Puis je lui chuchota à mon tours.

-Comme vous voudrez… Danna.

Il me sourit et commence à me palper la poitrine. Je mis mes mains au niveau de mes hanches pour enlever mon pantalon. Soudain, je sentis celles de mon Danna se poser sur les miennes. Il m'aida à descendre mon pantalon. En même temps il me caressait les cuisses. Ça me faisait frissoner de plaisir. Puis ce fut au tour de mon caleçon. Sasori avait un regard si supérieur que je me sentais petit comparé à lui.

-Dei?

-?

-Enlève ton bandeau.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec mon bandeau, j'enleva ce dernier et lui donna. De toute façon, j'étais sûr qu'il avait une bonne idée derrière la tête. Il le pris et me l'attacha au niveau de mes yeux. Évidement, je ne voyais plus rien. Je compris enfin ce qu'il voulais faire. Il voulais que j'ai un plasir encore plus intense en me privant de ma vue. Comme ça, je devais me concentrer sur ce que je ressentais et pas sur ce que je voyais.

Juste après qu'il m'ai bandé les yeux, je sentis quelque chose au niveau de mes poignets. Comme si quelque chose venait de m'attraper. Je crois que Sasori m'avait attaché les mains aux extrémités du lit. Un sentiment d'impuissance et de plaisir me submergea. Il me déposa pleins de petits baisers sur le torse. Ça commençais à s'agiter en bas… Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Sasori vit que mon excitation était à son maximum et que je m'impatientais.

-Je te fais tant d'effets que ça?

-Je ne peu plus attendre!

-Grr…

Et voilà je l'avais énérvé. Parfait! Il s'approcha de ma virilité et il la tripota doucement, doucement… Il était trop lent dans ces gestes! Il faisait exprès de me laisser sur ma faim. Même si je dois avouer que ça m'éxcitait plus que tout. Des gémissements sortaient de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenirs.

-Sa.. Sasori déphếchez-vous… hunnn…

-Alors on a du mal à parler? (rire moqueur)

-N'importe quoi hunnnn!

Il accelera ces mouvements. Ça devenais intéressant. Peu de temps après, je sentis quelque chose d'humide qui faisait des vas-et-viens avec mon sexe. C'était la bouche de mon Sensei. La sensation que me procurait ce mouvement était indéscriptible. Je savourais chaque allers-retours. J'étais au Paradis… Soudain, les mouvements s'arrêtèrent et je sentis les étreintes de mes bras se déserrer. Sasori venait de me détaché. Il enleva mon bandeau et le posa par terre.

-Retourne-toi.

Je m'éxécuta sans attendre. Là je savais ce qui allait m'arriver… J'étais prết à ressentir un douleur insuportable mélangée à un plaisir intense. Sasori enleva son pantalon et ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Il s'aggripa brutalement sur mes hanches et fit les mêmes vas-et-viens qu'il avait fait précédement. Je ne me retenais plus, mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus puissants. Ce touché… cette sensation… c'était merveilleux. Je me sentais si bien. Et puis en même temps j'avais mal mais l'euphorie remportait sur la douleur. Il venait de toucher une corde sensible… J'étais totalement à sa merci. Si vulnérable… mais j'aimais ça, j'aimais qu'on me domine. Et Sasori faisait ça à merveille.

Sans prévenir, il accélera ses gestes. Je ne mis attendait pas. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus forte, j'avais presque du mal à réspirer mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Il avait sentis que je m'affaiblissais de plus en plus et il stoppa se qu'il était en train de faire. J'étais si ésoufflé que j'avais la tête qui tournait.

Après ça, il chercha la couette, l'installa sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de moi. Je reprennais peu à peu mes esprits. Il me pris dans ses bras tendrement. Je me blotissait contre lui, j'étais serain.

* * *

 _ **Hehe c'est déjà la fin de ce lemon; perso je suis pas trop fan du début, je préfère la fin ;3 Sinon pour le chapitre suivant il va falloir un petit peu patienter =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Et c'est enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic, j'en reposterai une nouvelle dans peu de temps, j'éspère que vous allez aprécier cette dernière partie enjoy ;D** _

_**(Ah** **oui et merci de lire mes histoire ça me fait grave plaisir 3)**_

* * *

 **Un oubli:**

(Sasori)

Il faut que je fasse part de mes sentiments à Deidara. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? Je l'aime tant... C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un. C'est pourtant si soudain. Je ne peut pas me passer de lui, même si je dois avouer que se percéption de l'art est assez limité. Bon c'était bien beau de penser à ça mais je devais réfléchir à comment j'allais lui montrer mes sentiments.

-Deidara?

Dis-je incertaint.

-…

-?

-ZZzzzzzzz

Mon Deidara venait de s'endormir dans mes bras. Il était tellement mignon.. même si il faisait pas mal de bruit en dormant. Je m'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura "Je t'aime". Même si il dormait, je voulais qu'il sache qu'il etait bien plus que mon disciple. Soudain, il ressera ses bras sur les miens. Il marmona quelque chose en bougeant.

-Moi aussi…

Il m'avait répondu. J'étais si heureux d'être avec lui. Nos jambes étaient entremélés comme la fois où il était venu dormir dans mon lit parcequ'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Grrrrrrrr il était craquant. Un filet de bave venant de sa bouche se déposa sur ma poitrine. Et moi qui le trouvais sexy i minutes. Après tout c'est Deidara quoi, imprévisible… Et puis ça ne me dérangeais pas. Je lui caressa les cheveux et ferma les yeux. Je m'endormis apaisé auprès de celui que j'aime.

Le lendemain matin je me réveilla tranquilement dans mon lit. Mais je remarqua un détail pérturbant, il n'y avait plus de couette. Mais c'est là que je remarqua un détail encore plus perturbant, Deidara avait disparu. C'est alors que je commença à me poser pas mal de questions. Où cette imbécile de brat pouvait-il bien être?

Puis j'entendis un ronflement lointain. Il était à peine pércéptible. Je me dirigea vers le bruit et c'est à ma grande surpise que je vis le vis en train de dormir parterre, à moitié enmélé dans la couette… Il était tombé du lit pendant son sommeil. Il me faisait pitié y'a pas à dire. Pour le réveiller je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche si langoureusement qu'il se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait.

-Dès le matin Sasori Sensei je reconnais là votre impatiente hun! Sinon qu'est-ce que je fais parterre ?

-On vas dire que tu as un sommeil agité.

-Hun!

-Bon prépare toi vite on a une mission au pays du Feu. Tu dois prévoir un sac de couchage, une couverture de la nourriture et de quoi boire.

-Je viens à peine de me réveiller que vous commencer déjà à parler du boulot hun!

Deidara se défit de l'emprise de la couette et se prépara rapidement. Je chercha Hiruko et dit au blond de me rejoindre à la porte d'entrée. Nous nous étions préparés avec une tel vitesse, que je me demandais si Deidara n'avait pas oublié quelque chose.

-Tu as toutes tes affaires?

-Oui hun!

-Bien partons.

Et c'est là qu'une longue expédition commença. Notre mission consistait à récupérer de présciseuses informations sur Konoha. Nous devions juste espionner des ninja de Konoha partit en mission.

On marcha et marcha pendant une étérnité avant d'arrivé au pays du Feu. Deidara semblait un peu amoché par le voyage. En même temps c'est compréhensible on avait marché toute la journée. Quand à moi, j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes après être résté dans Hiruko si longtemps. Il commençait à être tard et la nuit était déjà tombée.

-Nous allons camper ici cette nuit. Prépares un feu veux-tu?

-Parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas plutôt votre esclave que votre disciple hun!

Deidara s'executa car il savait que j'étais du genre impatient. Pendant qu'il mangeait, j'installais mon sac de couchage et ma couverture près du feu. C'est là qu'il commença à chercher je ne sais quoi dans son sac et me regarda avec un air un peu afolé.

-Dites Sasori Danna vous n'auriez pas un deuxième sac de couchage pour moi par hasard?

Me dit il gêné.

-(soupire) J'éspère que c'est une blague Deidara. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais toutes tes affaires.

-Toutes sauf mon sac de couchage…

Arrrggg ce Deidara avait fait fort. Il avait le don de m'énèrver facilement celui là. Quel étourdit…

-Ducoup… comme je n'ai pas d'endroit où dormir est-ce que vous pourez partager votre…

-C'est hors de question n'y pense même pas!

J'étais trop gentils avec le gamin… 5 min après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il ne dormirais pas avec moi dans mon sac de couchage, il se retrouva à mes côtés dos à moi.

-Ohhh Danna c'est pas la peine de faire cette tête là, vous verrez je me ferrais discret. Et puis je prends pas tant de place que ça.

-N'aggrave pas ton cas Deidara.

-Je comprends que vous soyez un peu en colère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me tourner le dos hun!

-Ne commença pas à m'énerver sinon cette nuit sera moins agréable que la précédente.

-Pfff… Bonne nuit hun!

-C'est ça…

Évidement comme je m'y attendais, Deidara commeça à gesticuler dans tout les sens et à prendre la couverture pour lui. Et évidement comme je m'y attendais aussi, son sommeil était tout aussi bruyant que la nuit dernière. Il marmonait des phrases que je n'essayais même pas de comprendre et n'arrêttait pas de me donner des coups de pieds. Plutôt charmant!

1 heure du mat, je n'avais toujours pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et Deidara était tout aussi agité que lorsqu'il s'était endormis. Mais c'est là que quelque chose d'intéressant se produisit. Il était sur le dos endormis, et se retourna vers moi. Il approcha sa main de ma poitrine et commença à me palper le torse. Puis il me pris dans ses bras et emprisona ses jambes dans les miennes. J'étais surpis sur le coup mais ça me faisait plaisir qu'il me prenne ainsi. Si ça se trouve c'était pour se pardonner d'avoir oublié ses affaires. À ma grande surprise, je réeussis malgrès tout à m'endormir.

(Deidara)

Je venais juste de me réveiller d'un profond sommeil, c'est là qu' en ouvrant les yeux, je vis quelque chose de perturbant. J'étais en train d'enlacer Sasori! Ma main était sur son torse et mes jambes entre les siennes. Olala comment allait-il réagir? Il avait l'air d'être encore endormis. Aarrgg qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon n'empêche quand il dort…

J'étais dans mes pensées et Danna était toujours dans mes bras. Je devrais le lacher mais cette sensation est si agréable. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion de prendre Danna dans mes bras.

Après un temps de réflexion, la raison l'emporta et je le lacha. Je ne le fis pas par plaisir. Je me retourna alors, dos à lui. Je me sentis seul tout à coup. Je sentais que quelque chose bougeais derrière moi. Que faisait donc Sasori Sensei? Soudain, je sentis sa main sur mon torse et sa jambe sur la mienne. On avait inversé les rôles.

-Hummm… reste avec moi Deidara…

Oh mon Jashin! C'était trop mignon! Sasori est défnitivement l'homme le plus craquant de toute la planète. Je lui pris la main et repensa encore une fois à la chance que j'avais d'être avec une personne aussi merveilleuse que Sasori.

Je me rendormis alors aux côté de cette être exeptionnel. Mon Danna, Sasori.

* * *

 ** _Alors oui je sais la fin est très ressemblante à un partie de ma fanfic précédente désolé ^^" Mais je vous rappelle que je l'ai écrite y'a pas mal de temps. Ducoup normalement les fanfics que je posterais seront de mieux en mieux écrites (du moins je l'éspère) Si elle vous a plu hésitez pas à review vite fait ce serais super ;D Sur-ce merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures x'D 3_**


End file.
